Weakness
by Thre3
Summary: Set s6. Just a thought about Beckett's weakness because she is portrayed as a strong individual. No Genre Yet; depends on whether or not the story is continued.
1. Chapter 1

This story is really weird but I was studying for Religion Exam coming up and the topic was Procured Abortion. So of course, I write a fan-fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle.

.

.

.

Like Superman has his kryptonite, everyone has their weakness. For some it's chocolate, for others it's their love for another human being. Katherine Beckett was unsure of her weakness until this one day. She and her fiancé were almost completely happy with where they were going in their relationship, finally! That was until today.

Today Kate took a test.

How could a 'positive' bring such a negative first reaction to Beckett's heart?

Was this reaction entirely selfish of her? All her life, she had worked hard in bringing justice to others and their families. She'd worked herself to the bone solving her mother's case and she finally got what she deserved.

"This job. It's my shot." She'd said to her father so many months earlier. It was true; she perceived this job to be her chance at something bigger. Doing what she wanted to do but so much better.

So when something interfered with the job, what was she to do?

At that moment, for the first time in her life, she truly felt weak. It was as though someone had pulled a rug out from underneath her and she couldn't get back on her feet.

Something was happening to Kate Beckett and for the first time, she had no idea what her next move was going to be.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I know this will probably get little to no responses/negative responses, but I always appreciate hearing something from anyone. Good or Bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Castle, if I did, I wouldn't change anything.

.

.

.

Denial. That was her first emotion. _If_ she could really consider denial to be an emotion.

Her first action was to take another pregnancy test. After all, one test could not be trusted for the absolute and final verdict.

.

The next two tests had come out positive. She felt dehydrated and unsure of how to involve Castle in this situation. How was she going to tell him? When was she going to tell him? She was still completely unsure of whether or she was going to tell him at all or if she was making her next move alone.

Of course she knew she _would_ tell him one way or another, but would that be before she made a doctor's appointment or after she had confirmed everything? What was left to confirm anyway?

Would it be the right time to have a child? Was she ready for a child? Were _they_ ready for a child? They'd just gotten engaged, a big step in their relationship already. She'd just gotten her job back at the NYPD.

Was this situation adding to the joyful events now occurring in her life or was it a negative?

It was time for Beckett to stop asking herself questions and start acting fast.

.

As a human being with morals, Beckett never appreciated labels. They always seemed demeaning to her, even if they were positive or they complimented her. To be labelled felt like the world was telling her who she is as a person, rather than letting her prove herself to them. Though some labels had come about from Beckett's actions and the fact that she had proved herself, placing those actions under the category of heroic or brave belittled the deed that was done. She didn't know why, but that was how she felt at this very moment.

She was sitting on a stool in Castle's kitchen, sipping some juice and thinking about the many labels that had been given to her by the man who was now cooking her breakfast and by her friends. It was almost as though they were branding her. Once that label was there, it could not be erased. She was forever burdened with living up to what that label stood for and if she didn't, she would be named _weak_.

She thought about the unspoken labels that would be attached to her once she told her fiancé, her family and her friends about the baby.

_Pregnant_.

Would they treat her differently because she was now known as Rick's _pregnant_ fiancé?

But she couldn't let any of this get to her because she was Katherine Houghton Beckett. A _strong_, _independent_ woman. Now she was feeling pressured to live up to the labels that branded her. They had made her who she is and a person she wants to be. But what if that meant that she couldn't let go of the labels from time to time? What if that meant that if she did act differently, she'd be straying away from her own identity?

Feeling conflicted, Beckett was unsure of what to do. Would including Castle in her decision mean that she isn't an _independent_ woman?

"Kate?"

Castle's voice rang in her head, but she couldn't shake the thoughts away and bring herself back to reality.

Independence. She knew it was wrong to exclude him from all this. It was unfair.

"Why aren't you drinking any coffee? I've never seen you drink that much juice before," he laughed and placed her breakfast in front of her. "If you're not drinking any, it doesn't mean that I won't."

She was carrying _his_ child. What was she thinking? Independence, strength…none of that matters right here and right now. She needed to tell him, because even if it meant that she was weak, she wanted comfort from her fiancé. Was that so wrong?

"Castle, I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

**A/N**: I know Beckett could be classified as OOC but this chapter was an experiment and so I'd appreciate if you could please let me know whether or not I should trash it or actually continue. Feel free to criticise, if necessary! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think I'd get any to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry if this chapter is not what you're expecting. Based on the most recent episode, the writers are messing around with the character development of Alexis so I figure you can't be too fussy about whether or not my representation of characters are OOC.

Kidding. Criticism is always welcome. But seriously Alexis, really?

**Disclaimer**: CASTLE is not mine

.

.

.

"What?"

Beckett waited for silence before she continued.

"Hey I wasn't exactly expecting this or even planning it. You think I asked for this?" Beckett looked down at her feet.

"Wait…are you having some regrets? Or… are you considering _all_ of your options here?"

"Slow down. I can already see disapproval in your eye," Beckett smirked. "If you're trying to ask me whether or not I'm getting an abortion then…" she paused. There was some sort of unexplainable tension between the two of them and she wanted it to pass. It didn't, so she kept going. "I don't know," she said slowly. Beckett looked around, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Is that what's wanted? By both of you, I mean. Is that what he wants too? Is he ok with the situation?"

"Lanie, I'm not making this decision by myself. Period." Beckett had a sincere look of determination that was so evident it would be clear to a blind man.

"But, is that what it's really come down to? Abortion? I mean, you must have thought about what you're going to do right?" Lanie asked, trying not to push her boundaries, though with Beckett, she barely had any. The two women talked about almost anything.

"Yes I have thought about what I might do but none of it will ever be an action without Castle. To be honest, I never really thought about anything seriously. I only thought about the way he'd react," Beckett audibly swallowed and looked Lanie in the eyes.

"How _did_ he take it? What did he say when you told him?" Lanie asked, putting her glass down and giving Beckett her undivided attention.

"Well..." Beckett raised her eyebrows and didn't continue for a few moments. She wanted to picture everything as it happened and experience it all over again.

. . .

"_Castle, I'm pregnant."_

Castle had taken a sip of his coffee and in the same amount of time it took him to do so, Beckett realised she wanted to take what she had just said back. She shouldn't have told him this way. It was almost like ripping off a band aid.

Having a partner like Rick Castle was difficult at times. She never really knew what his next move was going to be and whilst that was exciting, it was also stressful for her, because it meant that she had no idea how he would react in situations such as this one.

She had confidence in the fact that he would pull through, of course. But when? He was serious when he proposed to her. At first, this made her scared because she'd never seen him like that before. But then it made her realise that he was capable of being there for her when she needed it most. If he could take proposing seriously, then maybe he could take this seriously too.

Her thoughts of confidence were then flooded and overtaken by worry again as she remembered her case in DC. He wouldn't stop meddling and he wouldn't listen to her. But that couldn't be compared to this. This was a life changing situation. So how would he react now?

Beckett waited for some kind of response from him. Nothing.

"Castle?" Beckett raised one eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

_Are you serious?_ Beckett repeated the question in her head. Not completely childish.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" she stood up and he moved to stand directly in front of her.

"You wouldn't." he stated.

This was possibly the slowest reaction she'd ever gotten from him about anything. She was unsure whether or not to be happy about it. Then something happened. Something in his face changed.

"A baby. With you," he said. Beckett noticed that he wasn't able to form words with more than 3 syllables in them.

Not sure of how she should respond to his recent statements, Beckett nodded slowly and with a straight face. A smile slowly spread across his face and as though it was contagious, she smiled too. His smile became so wide, it turned into a short chuckle.

"You're happy," Beckett smiled with relief. He wasn't acting like a child but he wasn't unhappy. Confidence began to wash over her again, she felt like she could depend on him.

"Shouldn't I be happy?" he asked. His smile slowly began to minimise. Becket's completely disappeared.

She was speechless. She kept opening and closing her mouth as though she wanted to say something but couldn't. He could read what she was thinking from her facial expressions.

"Are you _having_ the baby?" he wasn't smiling anymore. He wasn't angry but instead confused, "Don't you want to have a baby with me?"

"Castle you can't take this kind of thing personally. Things happen and sometimes they're unexpected. I'm just taken aback a little bit. Cut me some slack. I didn't even want to tell you like this because I haven't even given myself time to process things. I haven't even been to a doctor; I might not even _be_ pregnant."

"So you're telling me you haven't thought about anything yet? You're not sure if you're pregnant? Why did you tell me then?" he looked at her with no expression on his face.

"I took three pregnancy tests and I felt pressured. I…I had to off load it somewhere," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, though she tried to stand her ground. She wasn't going to let hormones get the better of her.

"You needed to _off load_. Blow off steam?"

"Ok bad choice of words. Sorry but _can't_ I talk to you? Are we not in a relationship? Am I not able to speak to my partner about the fact that I might be _bearing his child_?" Beckett felt herself almost yelling. The exact opposite of what she wanted to happen was happening. They were fighting.

"You can. If you _were_ bearing my child. Rumour has it, you want out." Castle physically took a step back.

"I never said that. I haven't made my decision yet because I wanted to include you in it. Excuse me for remembering the fact that you _do_ have a say in this," Beckett stopped yelling because she knew that it would get her nowhere in this argument.

"Isn't it obvious what I want? But hey, it's _your_ body, right?" Castle looked away from her. Beckett furrowed her brow and sat back down again.

"Why are you being like this?" she shook her head in confusion and looked down at her abdomen.

"Try saying that in the mirror. Why are _you_ being like this?" he pointed at her and raised his brow. "What is really stopping you from having this baby?"

.

.

.

**A/N**: I wrote this late at night. Let me know if it sucked!


End file.
